Alive
by Judas Rising
Summary: Raven feels Alive, for a very special reason. Please Review, thank you :)


  
**"Alive"**  


Disclaimer: I dont own anything, so please dont sue. Scott Levy (raven) owns himself, Jade is fictional, Vince owns the wff, and P.O.D own the song. 

Please Review 

************* 

  
Everyday is a new day  
I'm thankful for every breath I take  
I won't take it for granted  
So I learn from my mistakes  
It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go  
Whatever happens in this lifetime  
So I trust in love  
You have given me peace of mind  


Scott Levy looked down at the auburn haired figure sleeping beside him. Her tall, thin figure was nestled into his body, seeking warmth. He layed on his side, propping his head on his hand, using his elbow to spport him. He reached out with his free hand to gently push away a starnd of hair in her face, only to have it replaced by another. He smiled as she responded to his touch, a small sigh escaping her mouth. 

It had been four months since he had first met Jade in the record store. He had literally fallen head over heels for her when he didn't notice her squatting down to pick something up off the floor. When she started to stand up, she accidently knocked Scott, sending him flying. Normally Scott would have abused the person for not watching out, but he remembered that it was his fault and turned around to apologise. He was speechless when he turned around, however, astounded by her natural beauty. They started chatting about music after Scott noticed Jade was holding the new cd of his favourite band. Scott was not normally a very talkative person, but Jade brought out a different side of him, one that had been buried for a very long time. 

He took her out for a coffee and lunch, eager to find out more about this beautiful young lady. He would have to go back on the road the next day, but since he knew Jade was form this area, where he lived as well, he knew they would meet up again. When lunch was finished and the time swept away, the two exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet up again as soon as possible. 

Scott didn't expect to see her the very next day. He was at the arena, talking to Terry about their match that night when Jade sneaked up behind him. 

"Boy, when you say as soon as possible, you really mean it, don't you?" She asked him as he turned around, a huge smile on his face. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, Terry long forgotten. 

"Workin'." She told him simply, walking away. She knew he would follow, otherwise she wouldn't have walked away. She smiled to herself when she heard his foot steps behind her. 

"Working? Here? Huh?" Scott was confused, something he was not used to. 

"You, sir, are looking at the newest creative designer and writer." She told him with pride, bowing to add to the drama in her voice. 

"You never told me you applied with the wwf." He told her, a smile tugging on his lips when she bowed. 

"We didn't tell each other a lot of things." She stated honestly. 

"Well, my lady, may I take you to lunch to celebrate?" Scott asked her, playing along. 

"Why yes, Sir." Jade replied, taking Scott's offered arm. 

He didn't know what it was about Jade, but she made him feel accepted. All his life he had been labelled a freak, an outcast, a loser, but with Jade, he felt like he actually belonged somewhere. He had found his place in life with Jade. She made him feel understood, accepted. She made him feel alive. 

chorus:  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive for the very first time   
And I think I can fly  
  
Sunshine upon my face  
A new song for me to sing  
Tell the world how I feel inside  
Even though it might cost me everything  
Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
I can never turn my back away  
Now that I've seen you  
I can never look away  


Scott smiled as Jade spoke softly in her sleep. She made a scrunched up face, then returned to her peaceful sleep. She looke like an angel, bathed in sunlight streaming in from the window. To Scott she was an angel, his angel. When he and Jade officially started dating, he felt like he was dreaming. Here was a beautiful, intelligent, artistic girl who was actually interested in him. He felt like he didn't deserve her, like she deserved a lot better, but she always laid his fears to rest as though she could read his mind. She would then tell him she couldn't read his mind, but could read his heart from his eyes, the window to his soul. 

Life had changed a lot since Jade entered his. He was starting to become a bit more of a people person, only because Jade's attitude towards other people was infectious. He would watch her laugh with other people, and feel like he had been missing out on something wonderful all these years. 

He was hooked on Jade, taht he knew. He would never leave, even if he wanted to. They spent every available minute together, which was easy since her job was on-site meaning she travelled with the federation. They did, however, know when the other person needed some time alone to think and just be, which made the relationsip a spectacular one.  


I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive for the very first time   
And I think I can fly  


He quietly got up off the bed to go to the bathroom. When he was finished, he came out to find Jade snuggled up against his pillow, using it as a substitute for his body. He finally pried the pillow out of her strong grip, sliding back into the warm bed. He pulled the covers up over their bare bodies, pulling Jade's body close to his own. He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling the soft skin beneath his hands. 

"Mmm, missed you Scotty." Jade whispered, snuggling up even closer. 

"I was only gone for a minute." He chuckled, sending shivers down her spine. 

"So? Every minute without you feels like forever." She told him, kissing his chest lightly. 

"Well, I must admit, I missed you too." He laughed slightly, bending down to kiss Jade on the forehead. 

"Love you Scott." Jade otld him as she settled back to sleep. 

"Love you too Angel." He told her, holding her body to his, protecting her from everythig that could ever hurt her.  
  
_[bridge:]_  
Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)  
Now that I see you (I could never look away)  
Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)  
Now that I see you (I believe no matter what they say)  
  
Jade stirred in her sleep as Scott shifted positions. She opened her eyes slightly, still bleary from sleep. 

"Scott, where are you goin'?" She asked, reaching out for him. 

He settled down and pulled Jade close once again. 

"Nowhere sweetheart, nowhere." He told her, stroking her hair as she fell asleep yet again. 

Don't worry Angel, i'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever. 


End file.
